Forgive and Love
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [random drabble fluff] Gokudera lost her once and he won't know what to do if he lost her again. Begging for her forgiveness is the only think he can do, helpless he may feel. (bleh, can't even think of a good summary for this.)


**So I forgot I wrote this a couple months ago when it was dug up again XP This was and is a short little revenge drabble for my dearest non-biological granddaughter. Lemons makes a cameo appearance!**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Gokudera. They both belong to Amano-sensei!**

* * *

"Sam, quick! Grab my hand! Your life is in danger!"

Gokudera quickly holds out his hand in panic to the woman he loves. There's no way Gokudera's going to lose the woman he loves. Not again. It was so painful last time. He doesn't want to feel that ever again. That feeling left him broken for years.

"What are you talking about, Hayato?" Sam hesitate to grab Gokudera's hand.

"I don't have time to explain right now! Just grab my hand quickly!" Gokudera said quickly again in a panick.

"No! Not until you tell me!" Samantha said, agitate.

"I promise I will explain to you later! But please! Quickly! I don't want to lose you again!" Gokudera said pleadingly.

"Fine." Samantha grabs Gokudera's hand. "You better hold onto your word, Hayato!"

Gokudera nods before he runs off with Samantha in hand until they reach what it seems like a gray abandon apartment complex you would see in a typical zombie movie. The two went up the the rusted staircase to the second floor and into the room at the end of the hallway.

"N-Now tell me. Y-You said you're going t-to explain." Samantha pants. "Y-You promised!"

Gokudera, panting as well, peeks out the window to make sure the coast is clear. He turns and face Samantha, a bit fidgety. He took a deep breath and suddenly kiss Samantha squarely in the mouth, catching her in surprise

_What the hell! That idiot!_

"Ha-Hayato...?" Samantha tries to break the kiss.

"I...I'm sorry." Gokudera pulls away with a sad, painful face. "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt or lie to you in every way. I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"Wa-What?" Samantha said in surprise.

"I love you. I took you for granted. I was an idiot for not noticing before. Pl-Please give me another chance!" Gokudera bows, kneeling, his face plants itself on the dirty floor.

"No. You dragged me all the way here, saying my life is in danger! Then here you said you never meant to hurt or lie to me. You're doing it now! Why should I take you back?!" Samantha yells at Gokudera, hurt he would say such immature crap to her.

Sam can't believe Gokudera would do such idiotic thing. He knows she hates it when he does that. Gokudera stayed in bow position, hurt as he gritted his teeth, crying. He's really an idiot. He done it again. God. Why does this always happen to him. Sam sighs. Honestly. Gokudera can be so simple-minded no matter how smart he is in the academics department.

"I think that's enough punishment for today." Samantha lifted Gokudera's head and kiss him back for earlier, taking him in surprise. "I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I love you too much."

Sam wipe Gokudera's tears and kiss him again. Gokudera smiles, happy he got his beautiful strong-willed woman back. Gokudera vow to himself to never disappoint his girl again. She's always been stronger than him.

"I love you, Sam." Gokudera caress Sam's cheeks in a lovingly gesture, forehead against Sam's gently.

"I love you too, Hayato." Samantha smiles, unable to contain the tears of joy from flowing down. "I want to be with you forever."

"Yeah. Me too." Gokudera agrees, his face strawberry red from a forming blush. "Marry me?"

"Hmm?" Sam tilts her head a bit in confusion.

"Marry me?" Gokudera pulls out a beautiful storm flame-red engagement ring.

Sam clasps her hands over her mouth, tears overflowing. "Hai. I will."

Happily, Gokudera puts the ring onto Samantha's finger. Without bothering to leave the room they're currently occupying, the happy couple kiss and had sex well into the night, through to morning. A bright future ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this crappy fluff of mine QwQ Fave and review please?**


End file.
